Ninguno como tú
by Jamizell Jaess Jinx
Summary: Vivía junto al mejor de los héroes. Él lo sabía, lo sabía y quería recordarlo por siempre. Basado en TMNT 2003.
**Hola a todos, siento no haber publicado mucho por aquí. Sucede que ya no estoy tan desocupada como antes.**

 **Por lo que probablemente demore en actualizar "Mi Peor Error".** (Para los que siguen mi fic)

 **Este será un One-Shot fraternal. Corto, pero creo que muy emotivo, al menos según yo.**

 _ **Solo intento inspirarme para no perder el encanto de escribir. T-T**_

 **Bien, sin más preámbulos… ¡QUE DISFRUTEN EL SHOW!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** TMNT No me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kevin Eatsman y Peter Laird **.**

 **¬¬¬::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

 **NINGUNO COMO TÚ**

Apenas tenían sus 9 años, su vida se realizaba junto a sus hermanos bajo la amorosa custodia de su padre, ellos eran lo único que tenían en ese entonces.

Aunque consideraban una aventura grandiosa el salir de su hogar y explorar las alcantarillas.

Este día eran esos en los que los hermanos Hamato tomaban sus propios puestos para entretenerse solos.

Donatello acomodaba ciertas cosas desordenadas en su pequeño laboratorio para tener más espacio en dónde continuar sus "experimentos".

Rafael se encerró en su habitación, hace un par de años que estuvieron de acuerdo en darse su propio espacio, el niño tenía una de sus historietas abierta posicionada en su pecho. Se había quedado dormido meciéndose en la reciente hamaca que Splinter le pudo conseguir.

Leonardo salió de la habitación de sensei, había tenido una plática con él sobre ciertas dudas que no pudo despejar en su momento después de las clases sobre el ninjitsu. Su maestro quería que sus hijos aprendieran sobre el antiguo arte marcial, tanto con las katas como con la educación.

Yendo hacia la sala, dispuesto a descansar en su habitación, el pequeño aspirante a líder se topa con la figura de su hermano menor.

Miguel Ángel.

El niño sentado tenía el pegamento en su costado, reposando en el suelo. En sus manitos sostenía una figura de plástico verde un tanto irreconocible, Leo notó un poco de pintura azul en sus brazos.

Suspiró el de la bandana naranja, lo había terminado.

—Listo —sonrió.

Extrañado, el de azul le habló con curiosidad:

—Mikey —su voz sobresaltó un poco al menor—, ¿qué haces con eso?

—¡Leo, casi me matas del susto! —comentó sintiendo las gotas de sudor bajar por su frente, de inmediato ocultó el objetó que armó en sus brazos, acción que el mayor notó—. Esto no es nada, solo un simple juguete que encontré por ahí y lo estoy reparando.

Notó como titubeaba al hablar, estaba nervioso.

—Quiero verlo —En el fondo quería empezar el típico juego de insistencia en el que su hermano debía ceder ante millones de pedidos irritantes.

Será el mayor, pero sigue siendo un niño.

—¡No! ¡Está feo! —dijo, un poco asustado— N-no te va a gustar.

—Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo, Mikey —Insistir era divertido. Se acercó más a él.

Él menor se paró rápido para empezar a alejarse.

—De verdad, no te gustará —escondió el objeto tras su caparazón.

—Piensas eso porque no me lo has mostrado, ¡déjame ver! —Como la velocidad de la luz, Leonardo no dio tiempo a Mikey para que pueda evitar que le arrebatara lo que tanto ocultaba.

—¡Leo no! —Las mejillas de Mikey se colorearon un poco.

El niño de azul abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, al ver en sus manos un muñequito verde de apariencia como la suya, con bandana azul y dos katanas en cada una de sus manos.

Se esperaba otra cosa, pero nunca algo como esto.

La sorpresa lo invadió.

—Oye… —se oía bajo, voz lenta que acaba muerta en el aire—se… parece a mí —comentó volteando a verlo.

—¡Dámelo! —Mikey extendió su mano para quitárselo, pero su hermano mayor fue más rápido.

—Miguel Ángel… —Con la mirada le insistía una explicación.

No estaba molesto, solo un tanto acongojado.

El niño naranja bajó un poco la mirada, juntando sus manos, después jugueteando con sus dedos.

—Bueno… es que quería tener un héroe más a mi colección —lo dijo al fin.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Lo miró confundido.

Levantó su mirada. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

—Leo, tú eres mi hermano mayor… un gran amigo, muy paciente y sobre todo valiente —empezó a explicar, sin poder evitar sonreír—. Y lo digo porque eres como un héroe para mí, lo demuestras muchas veces, por ejemplo, tú no tuviste miedo cuando el humano se acercaba hacia nosotros la otra vez, más bien actuaste de forma calmada mientras ayudabas a sensei a no ponernos nerviosos y salir del lugar en silencio; de todos eres el que más mejora en los entrenamientos, tus armas son geniales… sabes cómo calmar a Rafa cuando se molesta.

—Pero… yo no puedo ser un héroe, no siempre hago las cosas bien —comentó interrumpiéndole, un poco abochornado por sus palaras, subiendo y al mismo instante bajando los hombros—. Suelo fallar muchas veces.

Bajo su mirada, susurrando eso último. Observando con pena el muñeco que su hermanito hizo de él.

Sentía que no se lo merecía.

Mikey solo lo miró.

Sus otros dos hermanos no eran tontos, junto con él sabían muy bien la costumbre que Leonardo estaba adquiriendo de hacer todo bien. Si en algo fallaba se disculpaba mil veces.

Como si hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida.

—Leo, tú no serías mi héroe si no fallaras algunas veces —sus palabras tomaron desprevenido al de azul.

Era hora de aclararle unas cosas.

—¿Qué?

—Digo, como nos dice sensei: "Errar es de hermanos" —le dijo, convencido de que la frase era la correcta.

—Humanos —corrigió soltando una carcajada.

—Como sea, de todos modos nadie es tan bueno, siempre habrá un error que cometamos un día. Todos los héroes cometen fallas. ¿Y quién dice que tú no lo eres? —lo miró de costado—.Yo sé que tú tienes un poder que no nos dices— Entrecerró sus ojitos.

—Mikey, estoy confundido —Admitió Leonardo.

—Oye, cuando tengo pesadillas y me quedo a dormir contigo, no sé cómo lo haces, pero tu cuerpo tiene una especie de poder que me hace dormir rápido ni bien me acurruco en ti.

Su comentario no pudo evitar enternecer al mayor.

—Jejeje, Mikey, eso no es un poder —le dijo.

—Pues para mí sí lo es —Se mostró decidido—Leo, con solo ser tú ya eres un héroe, mi héroe. Y estoy consciente de que no existe ninguno como tú.

»Por eso hice este muñeco, para recordar que vivo junto a mi héroe favorito.

Leonardo no podía estar más que halagado, pues su rostro lo delataba.

Sonreía de oreja a oreja observando el verde objeto con un notable brillo en sus ojos.

Se rió un poco por la emoción.

Corriendo fue hacia Mikey para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias, muchas gracias por el detalle, hermanito —cerró sus ojos con fuerza, al tiempo que el menor correspondía el acto con euforia.

Feliz de saber que su idea no resultó incómoda al de azul.

—No te preocupes, Leo —le dijo—. Siempre tendré en cuenta todas las cosas que haces por nosotros… —Reposó su mejilla en el hombro de su hermano.

Por un tierno instante, estuvieron así. Llenando la sala de un precioso perfume fraternal.

En pleno abrazo Leonardo cargó a Mikey para girar un poco junto a él, expulsando inocentes rizas en señal de que eran felices.

Porque la diversión no mata a nadie, solo le da color a tu vida más las razones para seguir de pie y luchar.

Una tarde de juegos más se hacía presente.

Miguel Ángel no dejaba de dar saltitos de alegría después de que su hermano mayor humildemente se ofreciera a jugar video juegos con él.

De alguna forma le quería agradecer el valioso acto que el menor le hizo con tanto cariño.

No lo olvidaría jamás.

Risas, bromas y afecto. Solo esas tres palabras no se podían dejar de respirar. Con ganas sentías la calidez de ese lugar, sin la más mínima intención de irte.

Cualquiera se podría tomar la molestia de reflexionar un momento, para preguntarse cuándo un niño no les ha sacado una sonrisa, aunque sea leve, aunque sea por unos instantes. Nacen con ese don que a los demás no les puede evitar alegrar el día.

¿Será por su inocencia? ¿O lo que otros confunden con ignorancia?

Sea lo que sea, como sus padres, tutores o amigos debemos guiarlos sanamente, para que no dejen de ser felices.

Sin su curiosidad, no entenderían la vida. Sin su alegría, no borrarían nuestras penas. Sin su amor, no nos recordarían cómo amar.

Por eso están ahí, por eso los pequeños hermanos Hamato estaban ahí.

Aunque ellos no lo supieran.

 **FIN**

 **¬¬¬:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

 **¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

 **Creo que de alguna forma, no puedo evitar sentir cierta admiración por los niños, he interactuado mucho con ellos últimamente,** no pregunten cómo **, y me he dado cuenta lo mucho que extraño estar en su lugar.**

 **Para los que son mayores de 15, ¿no les entra nostalgia recordar las épocas de cuando tenían solo en mente jugar y su vida no era tan problemática al chocar con la realidad?**

 **Yo sí la extraño.**

 **Pero bueno, no creo dejar de ser un niño en mi corazón. Aunque la gente diga que madure. XDDD**

 **XD ¡Gracias por perder su tiempo leyendo mis historias! Yo también hago lo mismo así que puedo entenderlos a la perfección. XD**

 **Okey, eso es todo por hoy. ¡Me despido!**

 **Bye, bye!**


End file.
